


Home

by dreadgoddess



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadgoddess/pseuds/dreadgoddess
Summary: Prompt: apple blossomAnd I will come and rescue you.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to The White Stripes.

Louis slams the front door and throws his keys. Hard.  
Squeezes his eyes shut tight and tries not to cry. Tries hard.

Harry quietly sidles up behind Louis, embracing him thoroughly. Nuzzling into his hair, he breathes him in.  
He begins to sway them as he starts to hum. “...hey little apple blossom...,” he sings, soft, barely audible. “...what seems to be the problem...”

Louis relaxes into Harry’s voice, his body, his calmness. Easily finding Harry’s rhythm.  
Harry keeps on. Humming. Singing. Swaying.

The last bit he whispers, closer.  
...I’ll fall in love with you.  
...I think I’ll marry you.


End file.
